


Universal Adventures

by BlackDragonGod



Series: WIP Ideas I get randomly [4]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluffy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Other, Reinkarnation ?, Universal Adventures, Universehopping, Wholesome, bringing peace, death?, perhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragonGod/pseuds/BlackDragonGod
Summary: So this idea wouldn't get out of my head. Basically it's a Sky Child together with the other exploring different universes, be it parallel or other ones. Crossover with multiple Book/Movies/Games/Animes/... . If you don't like it, don't read it
Relationships: Canon from each universe, None, if they appear - Relationship
Series: WIP Ideas I get randomly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my reddit to here

Inuyi was a bit apprehensive. The last place it had been in, had been horrible. Full of ice giants, ice palaces and lots more ice. It was a bit similar to the "Valley of Triumph" in its home planet, but colder, darker and generally more uninhabitable. At least for its species.

The ice giants didn't seem to have any problems living in there.

In those ice houses full of hard surfaces without any heat whatsoever.

Brrrr. Just thinking about that place made Inuyi shudder.

Which interrupted a bit its flight. Not much of a deal really.

So Inuyi continued flying through the universe.

Looking around there wasn't any path or sign really where to go. Inuyi chose the brightest star it could find and veered that way. Not many turbulences or winds, just some rocks were the only obstacles in its way.

But suddenly....it got faster! Like a force was pulling it in. Faster and faster it went.

Stars blurred past it. Stones made a beeline around it. And the biggest thing: It caught fire!!!! All the stars on its back were coming back, as it used them up as fast as they came.

Inuyi love the speed, using even more stars to become a literal falling star.

The star it had been headed to became bigger, bluer and rounder, till finally it was all Inuyi could see. Big chunks of rock surrounded by huge bodies of water. Lights glowing up into the universe. Hundreds of tiny lines and patches illuminating parts of that planet.

Suddenly even those lights became bigger, patches expanded and Inuyis vision was centered to the perceived end of its trajectory. Slowly, very slowly, a platform on top of building became clearer to see. On the platform was a very big sign: two parallel lines with a line in the middle connecting them. A huge circle was around them. _( AN: A helicopter platform and its sign)_ Opening the wings of its cape, its velocity decreased resulting in a soft landing thought impossible on top of that platform.

The minute Inuyis feet touched the platform, a British voice alerted the owner of the building: "Mr. Stark, it seems there is an intruder on the landing platform."

**To be continued**


	2. Part 2

Inuyi looked around. Hundreds of lights and buildings of different heights surrounded this huge building. They were not as big as the one it was standing on, but very close to it. Looking back it could see like 5 more floors and what looked to be an antenna at the very top.

It was a lot to take in and Inuyi didn't have the time to do this, because first things came first.

A portal.

So its race called sky children, at least what they called themselves, traveled in 3 different ways. First flying with their cape and using up the energy of the stars on their back. Second was through portals that connected different dimension or places with each other. And finally through statues, though this just worked to back to their home.

Nearly all of them knew how to build portals or statues to connect it to there home base and make it viable for the other children. Few needed to use this skill. Only those that dedicated their time to discovering new places used it regularly. They were the so called searchers. Inuyi was part of them.

That's why it knew that it needed to find the highest flat rock formation to build the portal on top of it.

Inuit let out a small bird cry , communicating with the birds around it and asking for such place. Many told him about rooftops or smaller places, but Inuyi didn't want to intrude in the lives of the species living on this planet. Then a fairly old bird tweeted about a grassland over the clouds, full of worms and a bit too windy to live on.

This sounded perfect.

Checking if its cape was ready, its bag was still on its back, it jumped off the platform extending its arms and cape endings to glide through the myriad of buildings.

Not a moment too late, because the second its feet left the side of the platform, it heard a mighty clang and a shout coming from behind it.

**To be continued**


	3. Part 3

Saying it wasn't unexpected would be a lie. In the middle of a game night with the rest of the avengers Tony Stark got the warning from his AI Jarvis that there was an intruder on the helicopter landing platform. On a platform on top of his building. A platform a lot of feet in the air.

"What?"

Jarvis responded: " A child like being just landed on the landing platform and is currently making bird-like noises"

Tony still couldn't believe it: " Are you sure it isn't just a bird?"

The next moment the game that Natasha aka Black Widow and Sam aka Falcon had been playing changed o what he assumed was a live footage of the platform.

There he saw it.

At the edge of the platform seemed to stand a child wearing a weird cape with stars on the center of its back. Short white hair with a little tuft on top. It had a type of mask on because edges were seen around the face area. The kid didn't look older than 10.

The moments their brains processed the information, the were out of their seats, up the escalator, hoping that the kid hadn't jumped. Steve at the front smashing through door and looking for the exit to the platform. Then came Natasha, Clint, Tony and Sam. Bruce, who had been reading a book while the others were playing, stayed behind to not loose control of the Hulk in his fright.

Finally they found the exit.

Still, it was too late. They arrived to see the feet of the child disconnecting from the underside of the platform. They still shouted out of fright for the child.

Faster than before they ran to the edge where the child had been standing moments before. And when the looked down, they couldn't believe their eyes.

What an incredible sight.

**To be continued**


	4. Part 4

Inuyi let itself free fall for a moment, before it opened the flaps of its cape and beat them like wings, gaining altitude.

It had to reach the clouds to even have a chance of reaching the place that bird told him about. It should be a long way, from what it was told. The altitude itself wasn't the problem. With its entire stars 3 times outlined it could reach very high heights.

You see, the more stars or outlined stars a sky child has, the more it can fly and beat its cape wings. Those that stayed in their home planet and made sure that nothing happened there reached max. an entire row of 1 time outlined stars. Those that helped keeping the home planet safe from the outside reached an entire row of 2 times outlined stars. Finally those that like Inuyi went out of their way to explore the universe, the searchers, could get at the moment an entire row of 3 times outlined stars. The more places the searchers found, higher the limit will be.

Gaining cloud altitude Inuyi let its thoughts wander following the direction the old bird told it about. Little stars illuminated its path, like the spirits in its home planet did, so it wouldn't get lost easily.

Slowly Inuyi glided over the clouds up and down. Clouds recharging its stars when it was in them and using them to stay over them.

Under it clouds came and went, where there were no clouds he could see parts of the ground under the clouds. There were grasslands, lakes, desserts, forests but also building clusters bigger ones and tiny ones.

It is a very interesting planet. That it could say with certainty.

Time passed.

A very bright orb went up.

And then went down.

It became light.

And then dark.

Inuyi didn't know how much time passed. But at last it could see a big flat chunk of rock far away from those pointy ones there in the distance.

**To be continued**


	5. Part 5

Inuyi landed softly on the rocks high above the clouds.

Immediately it started with its mission. First it tore and levitated some rocks from the ground using nifty spells its race had invented. Some more spells later and there stood a 2 meter high arch with two little dots on the highest stone.

Now to the hard part. Connecting this portal with the home space of the home planet.

The home space was the place on their planet where they could access every place they had put portals in. They had found so many places on their own planet and outside of it. There was the Isle of Dawn, the Daylight Prairie, Asgard, Jotunheim (The last place it had visited), Merlomarc, Krypton, etc. There were so many. Some were very similar to the planet it had just found. Other were vastly different. It didn't count anymore because every time it returned to the home space more portals had appeared.

The problem was that connecting to the home space with all those portals could go really wrong and could cause a mayor explosion. The sky child would of course survive, but the damage to the surroundings would be irreparable. Luckily that only had happened in universes where no race lived in. So no one had a grudge against them. Probably.

Anyway. Concentrate Inuyi.

Taking control of its magic it slowly poured it in the middle of the archway. A white line appeared from top to bottom of the soon to be portal. More magic helped it get wider till it was as big as the portal. Even more magic to grasp through the distorted space while projecting the feeling it got in the home space and...

Done.

A bright light faced briefly.

The portal on this planet was done. In the archway space swirled and showed an image of what the home space looked like with all its portals.

Inuyi felt a bit light headed. It had used nearly all of its magic to open this portal. It barely had enough strength to even walk through the connection to its home planet.

The moment it passed though, it collapsed.

"I'll continue to explore that planet next time." it though while everything went black.

**To be continued**


	6. Part 6

The avengers couldn't believe it. At least nearly all of the avengers couldn't believe it.

Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony, Steve and Bruce sat in front of the TV while Jarvis replayed the strange and frightening occurrence that happened that night. From the moment the strange child-like being landed on the platform, till it flew off into the distance. The footage was just so bizarre even without sound.

They saw how the being landed softly, red cape flowing around it. For a moment it looked around, down the tower and up to the sky. Then it turned to the camera and inspected the upper part of the tower. They could see the mask on its face with two glowing orbs as eyes and 3 strange orange rhombus markings on the forehead. Its hair was white . Glowing white. With a little tuft on top and a strand of hair in a stone scrunchy. The cape was red on the outside and golden inside. The edge of the cape had two lighter lines as decoration.

Two delicate brown arms and legs sprouted from a plain beige tunic with an orb in its chest. It didn't look bigger than a 10 year or child. If it weren't for the fact that said being jumped from the platform and flew off, they would have thought it was a 10 year old child.

They HAD though that at first glance.

Till they saw that "child" flap the ends of its cape while flying up into the sky.

The moment they saw that Natasha had called Fury to alert him of the being and try to keep track of it.

The silence was broken by Bruce, who still looked a bit green.

"Any idea what that could be?", pointing at the screen.

No one answered him.

"Perhaps an alien? It looked like it fell from the sky.", said Sam.

"But what a strange alien.", came from Tony.

"Could Thor know about that?", asked Steve.

"Probably." mulled Natasha.

A sharp ~~_rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiingggggggggg_~~ broke their musings.

Instantly Natasha, who was nearer to the phones, answered:" Yes"

"We found its landing spot", came Furys voice.

**To be continued**


	7. Part 7

Sky children were relatively used to blacking out. More so the searchers than the home stayers. It happened when they used up a good chunk of their magic power, that left them drained and weak. It couldn't kill them, but it put them at risk against all the dangers of the place they were in. Of course nothing could really kill them, apart from certain places like the "Eye of Eden" or the "Eye of Sauron". The later was not really a place, but served the same purpose.

So when Inuyi woke up after a particularly long black out, it shook off the tiredness and sorted through its memories.

Okay, so the portal was done. What came next?

Ah!

Establishing communication with the species living in that world/universe/planet/...

For that it had to call some specialist.

The translators!

Those were home stayers that travelled with the searchers the moment they found a new place/ opened a new portal. They were very important for the mostly mute sky children. Mostly mute, because they could still do some sounds but not like in other cultures to hold a whole conversation. They didn't even have specific language. So translators learned gestures, writings or anything that helped them communicate with other species. They had to have an excellent memory for that, given that there were only rocks and sand to write on in their home planet. There most sky children used Kristalls or stones to convey memories, knowledge and lessons. Those were stored in the "Vault of Knowledge".

Anyway.

Back to calling a translator.

For that they had to use a specific string of sounds of different length.

And in came a translator flying.

One could recognize them on their triangular shapes on the forehead of their mask.

A short introduction later and Inuyi walked hand in hand with Dexoma through the portal now dubbed " Blue water Planet".

**To be continued**


	8. Part 8

The moment the Avengers knew where the strange being had landed, they went up the platform and onto the helicarrier that was waiting for them. The walk was slow but full of anticipation. Fury was waiting for them in a meeting room with the projected image of the mystery on the wall.

"Avengers, we found this _thing_ flying south towards Venezuela. It landed on Mount Roraima. From there we received intense energy pulses, stronger than the ones of the Tesseract."

That was very interesting for Tony and Bruce. How could that be? What had that being done to use up so much energy?

"There are already photos spreading over the internet of that thing flying over some cities, even though it flew mostly over the sea. No one is sure what it is, no one has come forth with any information. Thor was already contacted and is flying at the moment to our destination."

That boggled Tony completely: "What? No demanding to fly to the helicarrier? No controlling his every movement?"

Even Natasha looked a bit put out.

Fury leveled a glare at Tony, but didn't reply anything.

"Stark! You keep looking for more information about it. The rest can help you with that."

Coat fluttering behind him he walked out of the room.

And so the flight passed in a blur of research and nervous anticipation.

No one had an idea what would await them.

Wild theories were spreading around the internet, some about a mutated bird. Others said a mutant kid was just pulling a prank. Even more said an alien landed on earth and decided to fly around. So many wild theories. Could there be one that is right in there? Perhaps Thor could get them more information.

But...what if he didn't know anything either? Then they would have to somehow get in touch with that being.

So much anxiety wasn't healthy, though Bruce.

Then the moment came.

"Avengers! We arrived! Prepare yourself!"

**To be continued**


	9. Part 9

Inuyi had a very eventful day. Not the strangest but definitely one worth remembering.

Just remembering _**the**_ strangest day it had, made it giggle.

It remembered it like if it had happened just hours before.

_**Flashback Beginn** _

Inuyi was again flying around the universe without any specific destination in mind. Looking around it saw lots of stars, stars, rocks, planets in a time bubble, rocks,... Wait what?

Doing a double take it saw a planet inside a bubble. An orange glowing planet in what seemed to be a time bubble.

Now how would Inuyi know what a time bubble looked like? Or how it could even see it?

Easy. The sky children ancestors. A very, very, very, long time ago their ancestors researched and collected all the information they could find on anything. They went outside and inside their planet to look for it. This information they stored in the Vault of Knowledge in the form of stone plates with embedded crystals for the future generation to find. Of course some tidbits went missing in the intrusion of the Krill and the subsequent destruction of a majority of their planet. But most of it was salvageable.

So why did Inuyi now find a planet in such a strange circumstance.

Suffice to say. It didn't go well.

It seemed that Inuyi landed on the planet just moments before it was set to be destroyed.

And let Inuyi tell you: Flying away from an exploding hot mess of a planet is not fun.

_**Flashback End** _

A hand slammed on the table and the man with the goatee said: " Are you paying attention?!"

Not that Inuyi could understand him.

But Dexoma did. And it was not happy.

**To be continued**


	10. Part 10

Dexoma knew how this should have gone. Normally. Usually.

They, the translator and the searcher, should have contacted one being of the race living on that planet and introduced themselves. It would start slowly, because of the language barrier and disability to communicate like the race there. Everything should have transitioned smoothly or a bit rocky depending on how they are received.

At least that is what Dexoma had experienced until now, being one of the lucky ones. From other translators it had heard about all those horrible experiences.

How some races tried to cage them, hit or torture them. Of course all of them knew that no one, absolutely NO ONE should try and keep communicating with that race after the third failed attempt. Everyone knew that after that many of their ancestors had been used and tortured in the worst possible ways. So now, the new generation stopped any tries and watched them from afar.

Hopefully this race wouldn't be like that.

From what Dexoma had seen, it was a fairly intriguing one. Full of technology and advances other races hadn't done.

Those that Dexoma had visited at least.

But this race, humans form the look of it, hadn't been welcoming at all. When Inuyi and Dexoma had come out of the portal, they were welcomed by a whole army of humans all dressed in black and what seemed like 5 special figures at the front. One was dressed in a strange metallic red and yellow suit with a glowing orb in the chest. The other had a blue, white and red armor on with a shield in his arms. Then came one in black and purple and a bow, one in black with red hair, one with silvery armor, a red cape and a hammer in his hand and finally another with a metal contraption in the shape of wings. They looked very out of place in that mass of black.

In front of that army Inuyi and Dexoma hadn't known what to do, so Dexoma had taken the initiative, taken out a crystal from its bag and tried to give it to the man with the hammer. He looked a bit familiar, but it couldn't remember him properly.

The moment it took the first step, hell had broken loose. The special humans in the middle had shoved them mask first into the ground with the rest coming nearer, shooting strange darts at them.

Remembering that moment let Dexoma just sigh in resignation.

**To be continued**


	11. Part 11

Steve didn't know what to think of this situation.

The moment the childish ( because lets face it, they didn't know what other word would describe them better) beings had stepped out of the strange portal gate, every available gun had been trained on them.

And wasn't it a shock to see a second being holding hands with the first one that had jumped off Tonys tower!

It looked nearly identical to the first one apart from the hair, cape and mask.

The mask had three triangular orange shapes on the forehead of the mask. The rest of the mask was the same. Glowing eyes, line from one eye to another, brown color... Then the cape was the same design but with a bright sky blue color and the hair was put up in a ponytail.

But something still made Steve uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was their innocence when they tried to give them a crystal, their childish appearance or their expressionless masks that shouldn't be on the faces of children. Those glowing eyes were also a bit unsettling.

He didn't know what to do was the main problem. The had tried to stun them with tranquilizer darts, gases and other concoctions but nothing worked. It was as if they had no bodily fluids to mix with.

Creepy.

From where he stood behind the see through glas to the interrogation room even Tony was at a loss. He already had lost his calm several times during the interrogation. Normally he was...just so Tony.

Sigh.

This was getting nowhere.

He stood up, opened the door and stood outside in the hallway trying to clear his thoughts.

Perhaps...

**To be continued**


	12. Part 12

Dexoma was getting annoyed with that human at the other end of the table. From other cultures it had heard about humans. Some said that those humans were highly intelligent. Others thought they were beneath their feet.

At the moment Dexoma was inclined to agree with the latter ones.

It had repeatedly tried to give the communication crystal to the human with the energy in its front. Repeatedly it had slapped it away as if it were a fly.

With the help of some languages it had learned beforehand Dexoma could understand parts of what the human was saying, but responding to it was the bigger problem, with the human rejecting every single attempt.

Just as the human was again hitting the table, making it groan and shiver under his strength, the door opened with the blond muscular human entering the room.

"Tony, take a breather and let me do it."

The now named Tony looked a bit unsure:"But Cap..."

A meaningful look thrown his way silenced him.

Sighing Tony stood up and left the room, patting the Cap on his shoulders.

Dexoma didn't know what this Cap wanted. He just stood there, staring at them. Silently.

Not judgingly but searching.

Was it perhaps another try to separate them? Because when Dexoma and Inuyi were attacked by them several humans had tried to jank them away from each other. Not that they succeeded obviously. Their magics had literally glued them together for the time being, so no amount of pulling would separate them.

A soft chirp came from Dexomas right seemingly surprising the Cap, if the eyes widening was any indication. But he couldn't understand its meaning.

Dexoma did.

Okay, lets try this one last time.

It nodded and took out the last crystal in its pocket and held it out to the Cap.

Cap hesitantly touched the crystal with his bare fingers, hoping nothing happened to him.

First silence.

But them in his head he heard: "Greetings..."

**To be continued**


	13. Part 13

Inuyi had no idea what had happened. Only through Dexoma could Inuyi understand the context of all those strange happenings. Sitting in inside of the building it had landed it, on a so called "sofa" in a "common space". From what Dexoma told it, it was like the home space but much much smaller and compact.

So.

Dexoma sitting in beside it, still holding hands, explained: " After that blond Man called Cap finished hearing the usual greeting crystal with the introduction to their race, he told the rest of those humans recounting all that he knew...."

Inuyi remembered that moment. That "Cap" had seemed to get a bit dizzy the moment the greeting crystal stopped giving information.

"...They are still using that crystal it seems to get even more information out of it...."

Inuyi had no idea what to do with that. It never had needed a greeting crystal. The contents were also only know and understood by the translators and some other sky children that took their time to learn other languages. One day Inuyi'll ask Dexoma what it said. Perhaps.

"...Then they talked, I think, and decided that we will stay here till they decide what to do with us."

Disappointing.

That's all Inuyi could think while sitting in that comfortable "sofa" holding hands with Dexoma. At least now they were comfortable enough to sleep on. Not like those chairs in that metal room.

It hadn't landed in a planet just to sit on it and do nothing.

It was a searcher for elders sake! Searching was part of its nature!

But it seemed that those humans wanted to keep it on a leash.

Bummed out Inuyi lay its head on Dexomas knees. It could see that Dexoma too wanted to go out and explore that new language it had found.

Together they sat cuddled together, each one in their head imagining all those beautiful things they could find in this new planet.

Sleep didn't come fast, but when it did they slept tight.

To an outsider (Tony through his cameras) all they had seen and heard was long periods of staring into each others eyes interrupted from time to time with a tweeting or a honking sound.

**To be continued**


	14. Part 14

Inuyi couldn't take it anymore.

It had been nearly three light-in-the-sky-ups and -downs.

Even on the other places it had been in, Inuyi never ever had stayed so long in one place.

It was so boring! Boooooooring! BORING!

Aaaah! Inuyi was despairing internally. On the outside none of the people in the "Avengers" living room could see anything wrong with it. They just noted the brisk pace Inuyi was pacing around the room.

Dexoma was off on that gigantic thing that had delivered them on top of the tower.

The black clothed person that was always watching it, was off to do something with those things in the preparing-food-room.

The man in the metal suit was sitting in the balcony without his metal suit and a ceramic container in his hand. The others had left during its internal musings to do other things Inuyi didn't know.

So now would be the perfect opportunity, Inuyi realized.

Slowly it looked around.

Nothing had changed.

Keep calm..... keep calm.

With that mantra in its head Inuyi tried to calmly walk to the balcony.

But the anticipation was too much.

The moment it was through the door, it couldn't keep the anticipation down.

Sprint , jump, jump and it was flying down the tower, cape wings flapping in the air rushing past it.

Inuyi was literally overflowing with happiness, adventurous anticipation and the feeling of freedom.

Just to be sure Inuyi flew to the clouds to keep propelling itself away from that strange tower.

Sigh.... what a feeling!

Inuyi didn't know how much it had missed that feeling.

With the light in its chest overflowing from relief Inuyi looked down at the passing houses and buildings.

There! There it would land.

**To be continued**


	15. Part 15

Inuyi landed in a very narrow place beside a house with golden dragon shapes on the edges of the roof.

Interesting, the humans here looked very different than the humans in that tower.

Anyway...

Inuyi knelt down near a metallic circle in the ground with the symbols:

**T**

**N**

**M**

**T**

Hmmmmmmmm, no idea what those symbols mean, though Inuyi.

It's adventurous feeling had led it here, so perhaps it should lift the circle? Or would stomping help? Like under the tree in its home planet.

First stomping, let's try that.

Inuyi stomped all the different levels it knew.

Nothing, the circle stayed inside.

Now lifting.

First level lift and the circle trembled a little bit.

Second level: the circle lifted a bit but crashed noisily down seconds after, attracting a bit of attention. Part of the attention was diverted directly when people only saw what seemed like a little girl in a really short dress standing near a manhole. The other part stayed on it while the person giving it, notified a certain one eyed, black wearing, scary looking Fury about the occurrence.

Third level did the trick. The circle lifted up slowly and Inuyi was able to place it softly on the ground near the hole that it uncovered.

Directly it noticed the yellowish shimmer in the hole indicating a portal to a new part of the dimension or a parallel world. Only sky kids could go through such portals without much of a preparation.

Holding it's candle, that miraculously appeared in its hand, to the portal, an opening big enough for Inuyi appeared.

A step forward and Inuyi slipped easily through the portal and through the manhole, much to the observing persons confusion.

**To be continued**


	16. Part 16

EW!!! EW! EW! ew!

Inuyi had never seen a place so disgusting before. It looked exactly like those place its fellow searchers had described that contained all the waist and dead things.

It was so dark! Even darker than in Wasteland. Slimy walls surrounded it while a river full of darkness blubbered along. Luckily it didn't have a sense of smell or it definitely would've passed out. Just standing there and looking around made Inuyi a bit sick.

Carefully it followed the stream of waste forwards? backwards? searching for any light source. It could hear little feet scampering all over the stone floor, skittering in the darkness, creeping Inuyi even more out.

Little balls of fur ran behind it, attracted by Inuyis brilliant core. Black patches quickly disappeared afraid of it. Only the "water" reflected its light providing a bit of vision in all that darkness.

Inuyi quickly lost track of time, walking and walking without any break.

Then...

There!

A dim light could be seen through a half moon shaped opening at the end of the tunnel.

Relieved it ran to it and climbed through the opening only to nearly fall head first onto a comfortable surface.

Startled Inuyi leaped off landing on the stone floor in a crouch swiveling it's head to look for any potential danger.

The space it had found looked relatively similar to the common room in the huge tower of the last universe. Sofas stood around littered with bags of different foods, crumbs attracting those balls of fur that had followed that strange light being. There were other unidentifiable objects thrown messily all over the place.

Cautiously Inuyi walked nearer to the center of the room where a giant metallic spiral staircase went up into the ceiling.

Its feet accidentally kicked something on the floor.

Looking down Inuyi could see a little statue made of a funny feeling material with four limbs and one head. On the back of the statue Inuyi could see like a sound bulk, a shell perhaps?

Suddenly a loud wiring sound could be heard.

Scared Inuyi leaped over the back of the nearest sofa tucking its cape around it with its hands on the back of its head. Only then did it realize that it had taken the little figure with it.

Oh oh.

Hopefully no one noticed.

Loud steps and laughter could already be heard.

Clangs indicated that those people were coming down that metallic staircase.

"Home sweet home!"

**To be continued**


	17. Part 17

Inuyi was tense.

Very tense.

Whole body locked tense.

As tense as that time Inuyi had to stay hidden from those insect like things in that strange planet. Just remembering that experience made Inuyi tense up even further.

It could hear those beings going down the staircase while talking loudly with each other.

"I wonder what technology they used to develope that fake arm they used."

"Who cares? It went _kaboom!_ either way."

"Perhaps they still have access to that technology."

"Should we track them down again?"

"Not again! We still need to finish out game!"

Not that Inuyi could understand any of that.

It only could hear them getting a bit angry with each other. But not angry angry with screaming, seemed more like fond angry. Were they perhaps bickering? Who knew? (definitely not Inuyi)

Inuyi stayed tense behind the sofa.

Suddenly

Hush

Everything went quiet.

Inuyi tensed up further.

"What's that?"

"A light?"

"Behind the sofa?"

"Did we forget to turn off a light?"

"Idiot! It happens automatically! There shouldn't be anything on!"

Inuyi didn't know what was happening but it could feel the tension rising from the other side of the sofa.

Nothing happened for a while.

And then Inuyi could see wide green feet standing in front of them.

Letting out a surprised chirp Inuyi leaped back only to crash into a wall. But there shouldn't be a wall behind me?, thought Inuyi and turned around.

" A child?"

**To be continued**


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the turtles seem a bit OOC I'm sorry.

As Inuyi looked up, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It looked like the figure that it had picked up before had come to life. Double Inuyis size four of those beings stood around it making it feel like a little crab between krills.

All for of them had huge flat chest plates on the front and bulbous round ones on the back. Their skin was green and the plates greenish brown. Around their head they had like a bandana that had little slits for their eyes.

Startled Inuyi looked around.

The had different colored bandanas!

One had blue, the next one yellow, third one purple and last one red.

Was that how they were differentiated?

On their pack plate the four had sticks and swords strapped, making Inuyi take a tiny step back.

Meanwhile:

Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael didn't know what to do.

They had entered their common room when they noticed a strange glow behind the sofa.

Imagine their surprise when they found a tiny little child-like being crouching behind it. Their impressions of it were very similar to those of the avengers but as they were mutated turtles, they could feel the warmth and peace emanating from its body.

Slowly Leonardo crouched down. The being was so tiny that even then, they weren't on eye-level.

Discretely he looked at the others. Michelangelo looked like a little child wanting to play with a new toy, while Raphael looked lost, not knowing what to do. Lastly Donatello had a curious look on his face.

Whispering to Donatello, he asked: "Do you know what it is?"

Leonardo only got a slight shaking of the head.

"What do we do then?", he continued silently as to not startle the tiny thing.

But of course Michelangelo heard it.

"Let's introduce ourselves!" he shouted, making the poor being jump into the air.

Leonardo was already in the process of jumping forward to catch it, when they noticed that it hadn't fallen down.

It was slowly floating down, it's cape resisting the nonexistent air current inside of their home.

**To be continued**


End file.
